


Stolen

by Aykam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aykam/pseuds/Aykam
Summary: Everything that they ever had was stolen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t” he whispered, he was no fool, even if he wished he was. “Don’t you dare to ask me for anything, or make me promise something that I won’t be able to fulfill”

Everything that they ever had was stolen.

Stolen glances , stolen kisses , a stolen dance. 

And now, in front of his eyes she was being stolen from him, the love of his life.

It happened in slow motion, so slow and painfully clear that he would never forget it, he won’t let himself forget it. 

It was his fault. 

The curse was for him, the death eater gone rogue, a blood traitor. The son that Lucius Malfoy wished he never had. 

That death was stolen from him by granger , bloody gryffindor , perfect and brave Hermione.

His Hermione.

The battle was done, The dark lord was dead, Potter won and the world was going to be ok, going to be just right, as Hermione promised him. They would have the life they so much wanted, that they deserved. Out in the world, where she wouldn’t be persecuted for her existence ,where he would be loved without having to earn it. 

A Nirvana he almost touched, grazed with his fingertips. 

And then , as if some god had decided to make him pay for every sin that he did, or didn’t do. That nirvana was now in Draco’s arms, bleeding to death.

And he couldn’t do anything to stop it. The curse was made for that, a slow dead, a torture his father had casted upon him. 

Useless, coward. 

The voices of the others fighting Lucius could be heard in the background, but he didn’t care, all that ever mattered was looking at him .

Pleading, big, honey eyes. 

“It’s okay Draco” her voice wasn’t strong as it always had been, it wasn’t determined, it was a shadow, a light that was fading . The fire within her, the fire that made Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her era, the fire that warmed him all those cold nights, that made him love her, was slipping away. 

And all he could do was watch. 

“Do not blame yourself for this” she whimpered as if everything inside her was screaming her to stop and give up.

Draco knew Hermione wouldn’t go without saying everything she had to.

“Don’t” he whispered, he was no fool, even if he wished he was. “Don’t you dare to ask me for anything, or make me promise something that I won’t be able to fulfill”

She smiled touching his face with her small hand, fragile, and covered in blood hand. Her last strength, being used to hold him.

“You made it Draco, you’re free” she coughed, the last thing her body could do was cough.

“I’ll never forgive you for this Granger” he said through gritted teeth”I hate you”

He did hate her, she was taking all that he had left .Hermione was stealing him from his only reason to live 

She was taking Draco’s heart to her grave. 

Hermione smiled, such a beautiful smile,

A smile that should have been eternal, now it was ephemeral.

“You know I love you too” she looked to her side, where the voices of her friends were, still fighting his father. But he knew Hermione couldn’t see, her eyes were starting to be unfocused, her sight finally giving in. “we deserved better Draco” 

He hoped they didn’t kill Lucius, so he could do it himself.

“Tell them I love them too, and I’m sorry so so sorry” she finally left her fear free, her tears finally falling.”So sorry” 

“So— I’m sorry, so— sorry, I am—“ she was gone her brilliant mind fading too. 

Draco stole a final kiss, giving her the last goodbye that they would ever have .His own tears falling and mixing with the blood that had reached her beautiful face.

He felt it, how she gifted him the last breath she had. Hermione gave him the only thing she had left, and she took everything else Draco had with her .


End file.
